It is relatively easy to couple light between aligned optical fibers, and between a point source and an optical fiber by means of a lens attached to the pupil (the end) of the fiber which focuses the light to or from the fiber aperture, as described by Babin, Weber and Koops, "Fabrication of a Refractive Microlens Integrated Onto the Monomode Fiber", Proc EIPBN 1996, J. Vac. Sci. Technol. B14(6), p. 4076, November/December 1996 (Ref. 1), and in Koops and Babin, "Verfahren zur Herstellung und Justierung von Mikrolinsen auf Faser und Laserenden" (1996) P 19 54 5721.8 (Ref. 2). However, there are many instances in which it is desired to couple light between one fiber and a plurality of fibers, or between multiple lines, such as in a complex laser source, or in other instances where fan or cone-shaped light patterns result. These are extremely difficult to focus to and from a spot-shaped fiber entrance pupil. Spectrometers involved with optical fibers are complex, costly and difficult to use. Wavelength division multiplexing, wherein light of different wavelengths has to be combined from several fibers into a single fiber or separated from one fiber into several fibers is extremely difficult for a variety of reasons, including the foregoing reasons.